


【主SD】校园日记

by Chavela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Stanford University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 我爱上了自己的亲姐姐！神啊……我想我应该下地狱。——Sam的日记
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	【主SD】校园日记

**Author's Note:**

> 全员普通人，校园AU  
> Dean单方性转①，微漂亮蠢货人设  
> 大量原创人物②，有OMC×Dean感情线  
> 时间线设定在2020年（未来）  
> 现实向，有虐有甜
> 
> John和Mary因车祸早亡，Dean与Sam由Bobby带大  
> 由于Bobby身体不好，Dean高中毕业后便留在Bobby的修车厂帮工，偶尔也在酒吧当调酒师赚点外快，很少离开小镇  
> Sam以优异的成绩考入了斯坦福大学人文科学院③，现在是该校大四在读生，正在准备申请同校法学院研究生

**0**

31-08-2020 Mon ☀️

我真的不敢想象！

我是说…她怎么能一声不吭地一个人跑到这儿来？！！

从南达科他到加利福尼亚①，1724英里，她竟然一个人开着车就过来了！

万一…万一路上抛锚了怎么办？！遇到变态杀手又怎么办？！

她一个女孩子——！！！

……我知道她是个不好欺负的女生。是的，我知道。

但是看在上帝的份上——这里可是加利福尼亚！！！

——Sam的日记

**1**

八月最后一天的正午。夏日的尾巴还有些燥热。

Sam捧着一沓书匆匆从图书馆穿过，在转角的地方不小心撞上了一个人。

“噢！天呐！真是不好意思……”

“嘿！伙计！走路看着点！”

两人同时开口。

Sam本不想理会对方的粗鲁，直到他抬头看到那张熟悉的脸——他忍不住翻了个白眼。

“Hey, buddy! 原来是你！”

那人一把钳住Sam的肩膀。

“Brendon…”Sam腾出一只手掐了掐眉心，“好久不见——你在图书馆干什么？”

没错，Brendon Stewart，Sam大一住校时的室友，斯坦福大学男子篮球队的核心后卫，aka“红衣主教②的明日之星”，aka“你永远不会在图书馆找到他的辣个男人”——好巧不巧地正在图书馆被Sam撞见。

“Come on! Bro!”Brendon凭借着比Sam还高半个头的身高和硕大的肱二头肌把人箍得死死的，“怎么，我们伟大的Mr. Future Lawyer也觉得体育生就不配出现在图书馆了吗？告诉我，Sammy Baby，你不会是那群带着偏见看人的眼镜仔中的一员吧？”

Sam挣扎着想把自己的脖子从那坨令人窒息的肱二头肌中解救出来：“第一，咳…Brendon，我不戴眼镜。第二，我们认识三年多，这的确是我第一次在图书馆见着你。第三…咳咳咳…艹！你要是再不把老子放开老子就要被你勒死了好吗我不想看到明天的报纸头条是‘斯坦福大学生光天化日被同学勒死在图书馆隐秘一角这究竟是gay德的沦丧还是求而不得因爱生恨的谋杀’！！！”

然后他在Brendon松开胳膊的那一霎那猛地推开对方，像刚被从海里捞起来那样大口喘起气来。

“呼…上帝啊…憋死我了！算我求你，Brendon，停止跟我进行任何意义上的肉体接触，行吗？…And stop calling me ‘Sammy Baby’ you freak!!!”

Brendon恶心吧唧地“哦”了一声，夸张地捂住心口：“For real, Sammy? Coz that hurts…”

“I said - stop calling me ‘Sammy’ you son of biiiiiiiiiitch!!!!!”

**2**

Sam跟着Brendon来到一间自习室门口。

一个有着健康棕色皮肤、黑亮卷发的娇小女生正站在门口等人。

“Hey, Sadie! Honey! How's it going today? Mmmmua~”

“Bren! Oh…见鬼！才一上午不见，我就已经想你想到快死了……唔……”

女生像小兔子似的蹦进Brendon怀中，给了他一个法式热吻。

Sam满脸尴尬地看着在他面前忘情交换口水的小情侣，非常后悔两分钟前在Brendon邀请他跟自己的新女友见一面时没有果断say no。

他假装不经意地清了清嗓子，这才让亲得难舍难分的两人停了下来。

小个子女生红了脸。她伸出手，迅速跟Sam握了一下：

“噢！瞧我…真是不好意思！你是Bren的朋友吧？你好！我是Sarah Srinivas！你可以叫我Sadie！”

“Oh…Right! Uhhh…I'm Sam. Sam Winchester. 很高兴认识你。”

他跟Sarah粗略地闲聊了几句，然后准备借买咖啡遁走，好给这对缠绵的小情侣留点私人空间。

然而不解风情的钢铁直男Mr. Stewart此时发问了：

“欸？你要去买咖啡吗？正好——我正想去星巴克试试他们新出的魔鬼星冰乐呢！我跟你一起吧！”

不等Sam反应，他又回头看向Sarah：“Honey，你也去吗？”

Sarah嘻笑着吐了吐舌头：“我？我就不去跟你们两个大男人凑热闹了——跟你们走在一起别人还以为我是你侄女呢！”她抬手比划了一下两人190+和自己160-的身高差，“Becca约了我下午去逛街，现在也差不多是时候回去换身衣裳了～”

Brendon顿时拉下脸来：“Becca? Rebecca Meng? 那个脸上打满洞的les？她怎么老缠着你？？？”

Sarah不满地撞了他一下：“嘿！别这么没礼貌！人家只是打了眉钉和唇钉而已！那很酷好吗！……而且她已经有女朋友了。我们只是普通朋友而已！”

Brendon气哼哼地抱起手臂：“是啊是啊…没事儿天天约吃饭约逛街还送你巧克力的‘ **普通** 朋友’……”

Sarah翻了个白眼：“那是因为你不懂女生之间的友谊，boy。”

“好吧好吧。我的确不懂。”Brendon摊开手，算是妥协。

“行了～我们真的只是逛街而已。没什么好担心的，honey。”Sarah上前抱住Brendon，“晚上想吃什么，我给你做？嗯？”

Brendon摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，做出一副认真思考的样子：“唔，这倒是个好问题…得让我仔细想想……How about…you, huh?”

Sarah不轻不重地踹了他一脚：“还有…在这呢……没个正经！……你想好了给我发短信吧！我得走了，不然时间来不及了！”

她想了一下，又踮脚附到Brendon耳边：“至于另外的事嘛…hmmm…看你表现～”

说完，她在Brendon脸上吻了一下，拎着包离开了。

Brendon摸了摸脸上淡淡的唇印，一脸雀跃地望向Sam：

“啊，今天天气真是好极了！——兄弟你想喝什么？我请！”

内心毫无波澜甚至想要挖个坑把自己埋进去的Sam： _God please don't._

**3**

_……What the fuck is happening right now???_

Sam看着几个举着杯子撅着屁股暗戳戳猫在星巴克门口向里张望的2.0M+大高个，心想自己当年到底是怎么和这群四肢发达头脑简单的雄性生物成为朋友的。

他疑惑地和同样疑惑的Brendon交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

“咳咳…你们……”

Brendon清了清嗓子。

“Holy motherf——Oh hey Sam! 好久不见！”

为首的的金发大胸十分不走心地冲Sam打了个招呼，然后急切地冲到Brendon面前一把握住了他的手：

“Thank God Brendon，你终于来了！！！”

Brendon： _……_ _在干啥呢？？？_

Daniel Wolff用他那双天空一般的蓝眼睛殷切地注视着Brendon：

“Brendon, my brother, my man——你一定要帮我这个忙！”

Brendon一愣，默默把手往外抽了抽：“Dan…嘿，伙计，我知道你…但我现在已经是有女朋友的人了……我不能……”

Daniel一脸莫名其妙：“……这他妈跟你女朋友有什么关系？？？”

Brendon： _……_

“Whatever……听着，buddy，这关乎我的终身大事……兄弟——如果你还当我是你兄弟的话，就请麻烦挪动一下你娇贵的屁股蛋子，去里面找到那个绿眼睛的漂亮姑娘随便点点儿什么东西！——随便什么！我请！——顺便再帮我要一下她的电话号码！！！”

Brendon不解地皱了皱眉头：“不是…你就不能自己去吗？”

“天呐Brendon！求你别问了…就帮他这一次吧！”一旁的Jamie Martinez捂着肚子哀嚎道：“我们已经轮番进去了四五次了！！！再这样下去，我发誓，不管他能不能泡到这个妞，我的膀胱一定会先一步报废跟我say bye-bye！……天呐，要知道，我从四岁之后就再也没尿过裤子了！”

红头发的Peter Cox大笑道：“你是不知道，Brendon…这小子栽了！你能想象吗？他竟然结巴了！哈哈哈哈我们万花丛中过片叶不沾身的Danny Boy竟然在姑娘面前结巴了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

Daniel明显有些恼羞成怒：“闭嘴，Cox！我没有结巴！！！我只是没想好点什么……”

“得了吧！我们都知道你只喝冰美式！”Peter笑得简直上气不接下气，“我敢说我这辈子都忘不了这件事哈哈哈哈哈哈！…嗳哟…笑得我肚子疼……”

唯一看起来还算冷静的Aaron Williams默默扶了他一把：“你确定你不是喝坏了肚子？你喝了三杯冰拿铁两杯桃子汽水……”他转头看向Brendon，“不过这妞真的很辣——我敢说90%以上的好莱坞女星都没她好看。”

Daniel不满地嚷嚷道：“Hey, Ron! 这是 **我** 看上的妞！——而且你有女朋友了！！！”

Aaron理智地反驳：“我女朋友并没有禁止我欣赏别的女生。事实上，如果遇到我们都喜欢的类型，我们还会一起讨论。”

“哦！见鬼的双性恋！”

“但我们从来没有在谁面前结巴过。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈干得漂亮Ron！”

“艹！能不提这事儿了吗？！！我一时紧张而已！一时紧张！！！”

Brendon听着他们你来我往的争论，头疼地捂住了额头：“停！停！…停一下！……你们吵得我头疼！Dan……”

Daniel回过头期待地看着他。

Brendon叹了口气：“……Dan，不是我不想帮你……我跟Sadie才在一起没多久，我不想她误会，你明白吗？”

Daniel整个人以肉眼可见的速度迅速蔫巴下来。

“咳咳。”这时，一直站在一旁看戏的Sam试探性地举起一只手，“我想…或许…Ummm…我能帮你这个忙……？”

Daniel又以肉眼可见的速度迅速开花。

“Oh, Sammy. I knew you were the best!!!”

Sam： _No. Nah. Nope. Please don't call me that._

**4**

Sam拉开门走进店里。

长长长长长的队伍一眼望不到尽头。

他知道这个钟头的星巴克必然是人山人海。

但他没想到的是今天的人竟然格——外——多。

他叹了口气，认命地走到队伍最末端排好。

_我在斯坦福三年，还是第一次这么明显地认识到这个学校里有这么多人。_

一心只想买到咖啡搞到电话然后赶紧去吃午饭的Sam并没有心思思考为什么在一个普普通通既不是节假日也没有任何促销活动的工作日中午星巴克会异常爆满——好像学校里所有餐厅都停业只剩这一个还开着的那种爆满。

所以当他看到从抽着气和议论纷纷（甚至还有欢呼）的人群中一边抛着媚眼、一边脱下印有星巴克logo的墨绿色围裙走出来的Dean时，他那经常被Dean夸赞的“聪明的小脑瓜”短暂地停止了工作。

他愣愣地盯着Dean。

仿佛心有灵犀似的，Dean也转过头，透过人群直直望向Sam（其实是因为他太高了站在人群中本来就显眼）。

他看到他姐姐那双美丽的绿眼睛微微睁大了。

然后她的嘴角向上弯起，两边露出小小的酒窝。

她拨开人群向他飞奔而来——在不小心踩上一位男士的皮鞋时也是用那双绿盈盈的大眼睛和微微撅起的嘴唇表示着歉意——男人没有丝毫犹豫地原谅了她。

Sam突然觉得有些不舒服。

他的耳边响起Daniel的声音。

“那个绿眼睛的漂亮姑娘。”

而Dean已经直冲冲地撞进他怀里，仰头露出一个天使般的微笑。

“Hiya! Sammy!”

* * *

**本章原创人物（按出场顺序）：**

  * Brendon Stewart (Bren):
    * 身份：斯坦福大学男子篮球队成员，Sam好友/大一室友
    * 特征：英格兰裔+爱尔兰裔+法裔，棕卷发，浅棕色眼睛
    * 性格：神经大条，有点憨，很讲义气，有时候过于耿直
  * Sarah Srinivas (Sadie):
    * 身份：斯坦福大学学生，Brendon女友
    * 特征：印度裔，黑卷发，深棕色眼睛
    * 性格：聪明伶俐，活泼，天真，好奇心强
  * Rebecca Meng (Becca):
    * 身份：斯坦福大学学生，Sarah好友
    * 特征：华裔，黑直发，深棕色眼睛
    * 性格：直爽，任性，叛逆，我行我素
  * Daniel Wolff (Dan/Danny):
    * 身份：斯坦福大学男子篮球队成员，Sam好友，Brendon好友/队友
    * 特征：德裔+意裔，金直发，天蓝色眼睛
    * 性格：大方，勇敢，体贴，执着
  * Jamie Martinez:
    * 身份：斯坦福大学男子篮球队成员，Sam好友，Brendon好友/队友
    * 特征：墨西哥裔，黑卷发，深棕色眼睛
    * 性格：热情，开朗，乐于助人，话多
  * Peter Cox:
    * 身份：斯坦福大学男子篮球队成员，Sam好友，Brendon好友/队友
    * 特征：苏格兰+爱尔兰裔，红卷发，琥珀色眼睛
    * 性格：乐观，外向，爱开玩笑，笑点低
  * Aaron Williams (Ron):
    * 身份：斯坦福大学男子篮球队成员，Sam好友，Brendon好友/队友
    * 特征：非裔+荷裔，黑卷发，榛色眼睛
    * 性格：认真，严谨，理智，闷骚



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①Winchester一家来自堪萨斯州的劳伦斯市，Bobby一家住在南达科他州苏瀑市（Jody正是这个地方的治安官）附近小镇，两州相距不远，都在美国中部，中间就隔一个内布拉斯加州；斯坦福大学则位于加利福尼亚州旧金山湾区南部，在整个美国的西海岸  
> ②我查了一下，斯坦福的篮球队叫“Cardinal”，没找到具体中文翻译，就按字面意思翻译成“红衣主教”了

**Author's Note:**

> ①虽然性转了，但Dean的名字还是“Dean”；本来想换成“Deana”的，但又觉得改了名字就不是Dean了，而且“Dean”其实是可以作为女生名字的，只是比较少用（话说我有一个大学同学就叫Sam，是女生😉）  
> ②本文当中，除了Jessica，Sam的其他同学都是我虚构的人物，名字也是随机起的  
> ③因为斯坦福本科是没有法学院的，原剧里面也没有提过Sam到底是在哪个学院，所以我就设定了相关度最高的人文科学院


End file.
